That One Girl
by InuyashanKagomegirl
Summary: Isnt that that dork, Kagome? Inuyasha asked. What happened to that hideous duckling! She's..she's........beautiful, Inuyasha choked out. But...I cant like her! I have Kikyou!
1. Chapter 1

That One Girl

Chapter 1: Welcome to Pacific High School, Kagome!

"_I might be the way, everybody likes to say,_

_I know what you're thinking about me!_

_There might be a day; you may have a certain way, _

_But you don't have my luxuries! _

_And it's me! I know my name _

_Cause I say it proud!_

_Everything I want I always do!_

_Looking for the right track_

_Always on the wrong track!_

_But you get to know these steps I'm laying down for you!_

_There's a song I've was listening to up all night!_

_There's a voice I'm hearing saying "It's all right."_

_When I'm happy and I'm sad but everything's good!_

_It's not that complicated I was misunderstood!_

_Misunderstood, Pink _

"Damn my father's job, damn this school, and…well…"

I was starting to run out of things to blame on the ride to my new school. Mom was listening to some backstreet boy song and my brother, Souta, who seemed perfectly with leaving our home behind, was playing his gameboy, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Bye, BYEEEEEE, Baby!"

My mother screamed at the top of her lungs. "Dear God, kill me." Kagome prayed silently.

"Mom, shut up!"

Souta said, still staring at the flashing screen of his game.

"Good heavens Souta! Don't speak to me like that!"

"Mom I can't blame him," Kagome said, "We're right near the school. Everyone will hear you!"

What she said was true people were already pointing and snickering. "Oh shit." Kagome said in her mind. "Great way to start a new year." Kagome got out of her mom's blue Taurus and took her lunch.

"Remember Kagome," Her dorky but sweet mother said, "be nice to everyone, don't back sass your teachers and…"

"Ma!" Kagome interrupted. "No offense, but you have said the same thing at every other school I had to go to each time dad's company made us move. Love you bye."

"Bye honey! Be good!"

As her mother drove off to take Souta to the elementary school Kagome took a good look at her new school.

Kids were talking and walking into the large building. Kagome pushed up her glasses as they fell down the bridge of her nose. A girl that looked a lot like her only much sexier looking when it came to her attire bumped into her.

"Oh god I'm so sorry!" Kagome exclaimed.

She helped pick the girl's books back up.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked, her head tilted to the right.

The girl wore a black skimpy halter and a denim miniskirt looked at her and tried not to laugh. She then stood tall and said…

"**Kikyou"**

"That's pretty. Is it…"

"Talk to me again, and I'll whip your ass, dork."

The girls behind her giggled and then, walked away, their hips bouncing with every step.

Kagome was kind of a dork. She had round glasses that were always sliding off and wore clogs, long socks, and plaid sweaters with a tie. Her hair was always wrapped in a tight bun with way too many fly aways. Kagome stood there shocked.

"What…….a…….._**BITCH!**_"

Ooooh great start to the year huh? lol wait 4 chapter 2: Inuyasha, the Hottie of Pacific High!


	2. Chapter 2

Even though today is the first day, I MUST CONTINUE THIS STORY!!! Lol thnx to the pplz that have been reviewing! Don't worry here is the update!!!!!!!

That One Girl a fan fiction

**Last chappie review lets see what happened :D! **

"What's your name?" Kagome asked, her head tilted to the right.

The girl wore a black skimpy halter and a denim miniskirt looked at her and tried not to laugh. She then stood tall and said…

"**Kikyou"**

"That's pretty. Is it…"

"Talk to me again, and I'll whip your ass, dork."

The girls behind her giggled and then, walked away, their hips bouncing with every step.

Kagome was kind of a dork. She had round glasses that were always sliding off and wore clogs, long socks, and plaid sweaters with a tie. Her hair was always wrapped in a tight bun with way too many fly aways. Kagome stood there shocked.

"What…….a…….._**BITCH!**_"

Ouch, a fight is started huh?

"_I always seemed sorry for the things I did,_

_But never did a thing about it till I let you in._

_It's kinda funny__about the time that I was falling apart.  
You came and put me back together, now.  
'Cause what I want  
And what I need  
Has now become the same thing  
You've been offering.  
As days go by,  
I've finally become what you want me to be."_

_What I Want, Chris Daughtry_

Inuyasha got out of his killer black car and walked into the jail called "school" He wore his usual attire: baggy jeans, a rosemary around his neck, and a tight shirt that showed off his muscles. Inuyasha was easily considered the hottest and strongest guy in school. He always had a seductive glint in his eye and a cocky grin plastered on his face. His girl, Kikyou was the hottest girl too. She wore skimpy clothes had long raven black hair and delicious curves. Inuyasha knew every guy wanted her, the way her hips jerked the way she moved; no guy could resist. Kikyou knew every girl wanted Inuyasha. He had long silver hair and was half demon, he had dog ears out of his head. Girls lost it to those cute little ears of his.

"Hey baby."

Inuyasha seductively growled to his woman. Her little minions left her with the hottie.

"Hey Inu, why the hell were you not at Kyle's party? I waited the entire fucking night!"

"Give me break, wench." He snapped.

She smiled. "Fuck you."

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him. "Piss off."

They began to poke their tongue into each other's mouth and pull each other closer. Just then the school bell rang.

"We better go." Kikyou looked a little worried.

"**No."**

"**What?"**

"**No."**

"**Inuyasha I just got suspended I'm gonna get killed if…"**

"**I wouldn't let anyone touch you. Now the janitor is late what do ya say we have a little fun?" He's seductive twinkle in his eye was too much to resist.**

"**Done."**

Sounds like a little something is gonna happen in the janitor's closet hmmm? But will they get caught? -


	3. Chapter 3

That One Girl Fan fiction 3

**Wooot! Let's keep the reviews going! **

**Chapppie review!! **

They began to poke their tongue into each other's mouth and pull each other closer. Just then the school bell rang.

"We better go." Kikyou looked a little worried.

"**No."**

"**What?"**

"**No."**

"**Inuyasha I just got suspended I'm gonna get killed if…"**

"**I wouldn't let anyone touch you. Now the janitor is late what do ya say we have a little fun?" He's seductive twinkle in his eye was too much to resist.**

"**Done."**

Sounds like a little something is gonna happen in the janitor's closet hmmm? But will they get caught? -

"_W-hooooo ye-hooooo!_

_W-hooooo ye-hooooo! _**(Author note: I couldn't resist lol)**

_W-hooooo ye-hooooo!_

_W-hooooo ye-hooooo!_

_If I could escape  
I would, but first of all let me say  
I must apologize for acting, stinking, treating you this way  
Cause I've been acting like sour milk fell on the floor  
It's your fault you didn't shut the refridgerator  
Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold  
If I could escape  
And re-create a place as my own world  
And I could be your favorite girl  
Forever, perfectly together  
Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?  
If I could be sweet, I know I've been a real bad girl  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt  
Forever, we can make it better  
Tell me boy, Now wouldn't that be sweet"_

_Gwen Stefani, Sweet Escape _

"Class! Welcome back as seniors!" The teacher, tried to sound cool to the kids, but was failing miserably.

There were "fuck you" and "shut up, bitch" echoed everywhere in quiet whispers. The teacher, oblivious, continues,

"It just so happens that we have a new, bright student. Lets give her a warm welcome to Hagome Higurashi!"

No one clapped with the teacher. **Silence. **

"What. Fresh. Hell. Is. This?" Kagome asked herself miserably. She walked up to the front of the room, looking at her brown clogs.

"It's uh……Kagome."

"Ms. Higurashi here has California's (the state this takes place in) highest high school IQ!! Isn't that amazing? Would anyone like to help her around the school?" The teacher looked cheerful. **Silence.**

"Well let's get this happy day started! Let's get the attendance folders out of the closet! Let me get the keys for it first!"

She began to search her desk. She began to search frantically.

"Shit!" She muttered then turned to the class with that phony smile of hers.

"Kagome, be a dear go to the janitors closet and go grab the keys marked under Mrs.Biggles. I'll give you a map. You can use it for the rest of the day AND to get the keys! Okay?" She hopped up and down and clapped.

Kagome took a step back widened her eyes and replied, "……Sure."

Kikyou began to tear Inuyasha's shirt off and moaned lightly when Inuyasha pushed her up against the wall and unbuttoned her skirt. She began to grind her hips into his, now wearing a thin thong. He pulled her legs around his hips and began to rock slowly staring up at the moaning girl. He then pushed her against the opposite wall and ripped off her shirt and began to un clip her bra when the door swung open.

"**HOLY SHIT!"**

Busted!!!!! What's gonna happen they just got caught, by Kagome no less! I sense trouble! Lol

Keep on reviewing plz!!! I promise you I'm gonna start the next Chappie tonite!!! ****


	4. Chapter 4

That One Girl Fan fiction 4

Thanks so much u guyz! Be4 u guyz ask this is not gonna be some sex story. I hate those u know notin but lemon! But there is a…tiny……winks

Time to preview last chappie!!

"Kagome, be a dear go to the janitors closet and go grab the keys marked under Mrs.Biggles. I'll give you a map. You can use it for the rest of the day AND to get the keys! Okay?" She hopped up and down and clapped.

Kagome took a step back widened her eyes and replied, "……Sure."

Kikyou began to tear Inuyasha's shirt off and moaned lightly when Inuyasha pushed her up against the wall and unbuttoned her skirt. She began to grind her hips into his, now wearing a thin thong. He pulled her legs around his hips and began to rock slowly staring up at the moaning girl. He then pushed her against the opposite wall and ripped off her shirt and began to un clip her bra when the door swung open.

"**HOLY SHIT!"**

Busted!!!!! What's gonna happen they just got caught, by Kagome no less! I sense trouble! Lol

Keep on reviewing plz!!! I promise you I'm gonna start the next Chappie tonite!!! ****

"_No attorneys, to plead my case_

_No orbits to send me into outer space_

_And my fingers, are be jeweled_

_With diamonds and gold_

_But that aint gonna help me now_

_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble y'all I desert my town_

_I'm trouble, yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town!"_

_Pink, Trouble_

Kagome couldn't believe it. They were fornicating in the fucking janitor's closet! That guy and the bitch from earlier!

"Who is that!?" A teacher called who was roaming for kids who snuck out of class.

"Shut the door and you! Get in here wench!" Inuyasha snapped. He grabbed her arm and shoved her in the small closet.

Kagome was scared. "The day gets better and better..." Kagome scowled as she thought this.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha had slammed the door to hard and the teacher knew that's where the noise had come from. He threw open the door and saw the naked couple and the geeky girl.

"What the hell is going on in here!?" He demanded.

Kikyou hid behind Inuyasha, who was speechless while Kagome began to whimper.

"**I ASKED YOU PEOPLE A QUESTION! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" **He screamed.

Five minutes later

"As for you two, I'm not surprised at what you did, because of your 'Star Student' past." The teacher blabbed on, Kikyou and Inuyasha shared a little grin.

"And as for you Higurashi I….." He looked at the girl. Tears streamed down her face, she looked innocent, which was much more he could say for the other two. "You didn't mean for this to happen, did you?" He finished. Kagome shook her head and began to sob harder.

The teacher turned his attention to the lovers. "I guess getting suspended hasn't tought you anything so, I'm separating you two. Kikyou will join the recycling squad. Inuyasha, you, have been failing with flying colors. Kagome has California's highest IQ in all the high schools. Perhaps she will help you.

He froze. "**No way I'm gonna hang around that……that…..wench!!" **

"That or home schooling would be necessary. Your choice."

Inuyasha couldn't decide. If he gave up school, he wouldn't be able to see Kikyou. The local sheriff would arrest him if they saw him with Kikyou because of the pranks they pulled. He knew he would have to get out of school and go to college to get a job because awhile back, he had promised Kikyou they would live together.

"We'll run away," He had said, "I'll need to raise some money but I'll do it to be with you."

Kikyou kissed him and said those words he would never forget, "I love you." Ugh what a choice.

Back at Kagome's Classroom

The oh-so-cheery Mrs.Biggles was having a bitch fit! "**WHAT IS HER PROBLEM, THAT SLEAZE KAGOME!!!! WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!!!!!!! ARRHGGHHH!!!" **The kids watched in horror as our #1 favorite teacher stomped around. Guess she never got those keys.

OMG! Is he gonna give up Kikyou or sacrifice his year and start passing his classes! Ooooh cliffy! I only have 3 reviews. If you guyz start really typing those reviews, the chappies will come faster, I promise!!


	5. Chapter 5

That One Girl Fan fiction

Hey! This one is gonna be about 13 chappies!! Not too bad for my first fan fiction huh?

Well I'm coming out with a new story I dunno a good name for it.(review whoever tells me it gets a plushy!!!!!!)(I have 2 lik it lol) It's kinda a west side story bout kagome and inuyasha the demons versus the humans!!! (sharks vs jets in west side story) you guyz prolly know how it goes rit?

Well, HERE'S THE TWIST!!!! Vote if you want a good ending or bad! Ill see who gets the most! Note: each time u vote will be worth 1 point. Review this story to vote!! I WILL NOT TAKE VOTES FIFTEEN DAYS AFTER I HAVE COMPLETED THE STORY!!!

Now lets do a Chappie preview!!!! Lol I remind myself of mrs. Biggles from the third chapter lol

The teacher turned his attention to the lovers. "I guess getting suspended hasn't tought you anything so, I'm separating you two. Kikyou will join the recycling squad. Inuyasha, you, have been failing with flying colors. Kagome has California's highest IQ in all the high schools. Perhaps she will help you.

He froze. "**No way I'm gonna hang around that……that…..wench!!" **

"That or home schooling would be necessary. Your choice."

Inuyasha couldn't decide. If he gave up school, he wouldn't be able to see Kikyou. The local sheriff would arrest him if they saw him with Kikyou because of the pranks they pulled. He knew he would have to get out of school and go to college to get a job because awhile back, he had promised Kikyou they would live together.

"We'll run away," He had said, "I'll need to raise some money but I'll do it to be with you."

Kikyou kissed him and said those words he would never forget, "I love you." Ugh what a choice.

OMG! Is he gonna give up Kikyou or sacrifice his year and start passing his classes! Ooooh cliffy! I only have 3 reviews. If you guyz start really typing those reviews, the chappies will come faster, I promise!!

On with the story!!

"_Running fast through a fairytale that was, _

_Strong as night, feel cold air in my lungs. _

_Full moon, you follow me you _

_Say "Why do hearts so often stray?"_

_You pierce me like an arrow with the _

_Blanket of night, longing for flight_

_When you fall into me, it feels so sweet_

_Like dreaming! Press yourself into _

_Me lemme feel you breathing! _

_There's a voice in your heart, something calling _

_Come to me, you will see, just give in to this sweet temptation! _

_Jewel, Sweet Temptation_

Kagome sat in her living room and looked at the clock. 4:30 pm. "Where is he danmit!? Why do I even care? Those guys got you into this mess. Well he and that Kikyou girl can rot in hell!" She then remembered how Inuyasha's toned body looked………naked. She imagined running her hand down it feeling how hard it was and Inuyasha would look at her and say….

"**MEEEEEEE---OOOOOOOWWWWW!!!"**

"What?!" Kagome can back to reality and realized her cat Buyo scratching the door.

"Let me in, Stupid!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Your one to speak, huh?" She replied, but made it so he couldn't hear the remark.

When she opened the door she gasped. Inuyasha was wet and wore a tight white shirt and black swimming trunks. His silver locks were damp and well combed out.

"What is it, bitch?" He growled.

"N-n-n-nothing…" Kagome managed to stutter out.

"Really? Well stop staring at my chest, geek."

She blushed like hell and closed the door behind him. "Okay let's start with Trigonometry." She sighed. She explained the problem well Inuyasha pretended to listen.

"Why do I have to do this? I don't need to learn this shit!" He thought! He suddenly got an idea!!

"Hey wench!" He said getting Kagome distracted.

"Yes?"

"I'll make you a deal."

"What kind?"

"I need help in my classes, right?"

"No dip, Sherlock."

"You need to work on your image and body."

"Do not!"

"Shut up! No guy is gonna take you seriously in skirts so long and such ugly glasses!"

"How dare you say that! I should…"

"I'll help you win guys over and you do my work. Deal?

"God forbid…"

He jumped on top of her and pinned her like a lion would pin his prey "Just me and you training and I'll help you with your outfits. My best friend has a girl who is considered a fashion statement. What do you think little Kagome?" With that last sentence he got a seductive twinkle in those eyes and wiggle of his ears she fell weak and her mind was drifting as he nipped her neck to get the answer he wanted.

"**Yes."**

Ahhh the deed is done! Kagome is certainly lusting over Inuyasha!!! And well Inuyasha didn't exactly hold himself back to get what he wanted! Come on! Review! Review!! Vote for the good ending or bad ending for the next story too!!! I have written 5 chappies but I am too excited! Holy crap six flippin chappies in 1 night! It's a done deal!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guyz!! I love you guyz for reviewing!! Tell me about the voting I haven't had anything yet and I dun know which type of ending to chose! Lol keep reviewing! Only 7 chappies left!!!!!

So recap, shall we? Lol

"Hey wench!" He said getting Kagome distracted.

"Yes?"

"I'll make you a deal."

"What kind?"

"I need help in my classes, right?"

"No dip, Sherlock."

"You need to work on your image and body."

"Do not!"

"Shut up! No guy is gonna take you seriously in skirts so long and such ugly glasses!"

"How dare you say that! I should…"

"I'll help you win guys over and you do my work. Deal?

"God forbid…"

He jumped on top of her and pinned her like a lion would pin his prey "Just me and you training and I'll help you with your outfits. My best friend has a girl who is considered a fashion statement. What do you think little Kagome?" With that last sentence he got a seductive twinkle in those eyes and wiggle of his ears she fell weak and her mind was drifting as he nipped her neck to get the answer he wanted.

"**Yes."**

Ahhh the deed is done! Kagome is certainly lusting over Inuyasha!!! And well Inuyasha didn't exactly hold himself back to get what he wanted! Come on! Review! Review!! Vote for the good ending or bad ending for the next story too!!! I have written 5 chappies but I am too excited! Holy crap six flippin chappies in 1 night! It's a done deal!!

"_Break it off boy, cause you got me feeling naughty!_

_I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty (most definitely)  
Set if off boy  
And make me hot all ova my body  
(Break it off, take it off, miss take it off) (Break it off tonight) (Yo)  
Break it off boy  
Cause ya got me feeling naughty  
I wanna know boy   
If I could be ya shawty (yo, yo)  
Set it Off boy (yeah, yeah)   
Make me hot all ova my body  
Break it off tonight (yo)_

"Well now the work is done it's time for my side of the deal!" Inuyasha said. H was so happy he could drive this girl insane with his work outs! "150 push ups!"

"Are you crazy?!" Kagome snapped.

"Might be." He grinned, letting a fang hang out in a seductive grin.

She started and by 50 she was moaning like hell. It was almost pretty he thought. And then he imagined taking all her clothes off even those dorky glasses and listen to her moan as he took her over and over! She wasn't that bad if you put her in some decent clothes.

He then slapped himself "What am I thinking!? This is the bitch that ruined my year!!"

By the time she was done, it had been 5 minutes she fell to the ground panting. "Other than ripping my limbs off, what else do I have to do to be fit?" She asked her voice husky from the pushups.

He laughed and petted her head like a dog. "You're okay, Higurashi!"

After that he made her swim 250 laps in a mile long pool, and 10 mile jog and 500 crunches. She was so hot and sweaty and oh so tired she fell onto his lap and fell asleep. He should've told her to get off and he should've gone to sneak out with Kikyou to fuck, but instead he cradled the exhausted girl and rocked her and fell asleep himself.

The next day after Kagome did all the homework for Inu, Sango, Miroku's girl came over.

"**Who the hell dragged the cat out?!" **She said when she saw Kagome. She had just done Inu's work out and was wet with sweat. Sango washed her hair then began to cut it into a fringe. "When was her hair this long? I've never seen it out of a bun!" Inuyasha thought as he inspected Sango's work. Kagome had long beautiful raven locks that came down right before her waist and was now cut in a beautiful layer. Sango then grabbed Kagome's shirt and pulled it up revealing her bra that were a bit wee to small and Inuyasha could help but stare. She had delectable curves. "Why am I thinking like this? I love Kikyou! But Kagome is so much more kinder, prettier and………..oh god…….sexier!" He thought. She then made indentations on her belly button.

Kagome instantly knew what Sango was gonna do, "You gotta be kidding me….." Kagome's voice sounded low and robotic like the "you got mail" man on AOL.

"Someone hold her please? I can't pierce her when she's squirming.

The word 'squirming' wasn't even close to what Kagome was doing. She was screaming like hell and bucking on the chair. Inuyasha rushed over and put his hands on her shoulders and then placed her hand around his one hand and squeezed it. She instantly calmed down and closed her eyes. Inuyasha watched as her chest heave up and down and put his other hand on it as if to feel her breathing.

"It's all right Kagome….I'm here……I'll protect you from everything."

**And he meant it. **

Inuyasha waited outside the mall for the girls to return. Kagome already look ten times more pretty after Sango fixed her hair, he couldn't wait to see her done all up.

"Well…..what do you think?"

Inuyasha tried to speak, but all came out was a gush of air. She wore a red velvet baby doll dress with a pink ribbon tie around right below her perky breasts. She had matching red velvet heels on and a pink rose rested on her right ear in her hair. Her nails were painted black with a white trim along the top and her toes too. She smiled and her white teeth seemed to blind him. Where had that geek gone? When had she become so beautiful? "Isn't that that dork, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked himself. "What happened to that hideous duckling?" "She's. She's...beautiful," Inuyasha thought. "But...I cant like her! I have Kikyou!'

She twirled and all he could say was "……stunning."

"Hmmmm….?" She asked her head cocked to the right like she always did the flower looking perfect there.

"You're……beautiful….." He breathed out.

She looked sad. What did he say wrong? He **hated** her frown, he **hated** it!

She ran into him and jumped into his arms and began to cry "….Thank you." she whispered and hid in his hair. He hugged her back and………

_**Kissed her. **_

But at that moment, SOMEONE came out and that SOMEONE was mad that Kagome had herself placed in his grasp and that SOMEONE was SOMEONE who SOMEONE did not want them to what he was doing to the girl in his arms…….that SOMEONE was

…**.Kikyou.**

Uh oh! They got caught! What will Kikyou do? Certainly not let that dweeb take her man1 oooh I have a bad feeling about this!!!


	7. 2morrow i wil do chap! lol reminders!

Hey guyz reminder I M NOT GONNA MAKE A NOTHER FRIGGIN CHAPPIE 2NITE!! Lol its 4 30 in the morning! Lol I cant believe im up this late!!! Review review review!!! Vote for which story ending I should use!! Im get some shut eye! Nite!!!


	8. Chapter 7

That One Girl 7

Hey pplz! God was I tired last nite. SIX CHAPPIES IN A ROW!!! LOL heres the 7th remember the more you review, the faster there written!!! And vote for what type of ending. I can't decide! Lol

Recap shall we?

She twirled and all he could say was "……stunning."

"Hmmmm….?" She asked her head cocked to the right like she always did the flower looking perfect there.

"You're……beautiful….." He breathed out.

She looked sad. What did he say wrong? He **hated** her frown, he **hated** it!

She ran into him and jumped into his arms and began to cry "….Thank you." she whispered and hid in his hair. He hugged her back and………

_**Kissed her. **_

But at that moment, SOMEONE came out and that SOMEONE was mad that Kagome had herself placed in his grasp and that SOMEONE was SOMEONE who SOMEONE did not want them to what he was doing to the girl in his arms…….that SOMEONE was

…**.Kikyou.**

Uh oh! They got caught! What will Kikyou do? Certainly not let that dweeb take her man1 oooh I have a bad feeling about this!!!

Now, on with the story!!

"_Hey hey, You, you!_

_I don't like your girlfriend! _

_No way, No way! _

_Think you need a new one!_

_Hey, hey You, you! _

_I could be your girlfriend! _

_Hey, hey, you, you! _

_I know that you like me!_

_No way, no way! _

_You know it's not a secret!_

_Hey, hey You, you! _

_I want to be your girlfriend!"_

_Avril Lavigne _

Kagome walked into school with her head held high. All the people, especially the guys, were staring. She never glanced at one of them because right behind her trailed Inuyasha, who when she was not looking, gave them all death glances. Then one wolf demon, Kouga, tried to cut in.

"Hey sexy. Wanna have some fun?" He said, winking.

Kagome was speechless. She turned violet red, she was embarrassed like hell!

He took another good look at her. "You're hotter than Kikyou!" All the guys turned and tried to look at her again.

Kagome was like she was dead. She made no objection and froze.

"**Fuck off, all of you. She's with me! And she's mine!" **Inuyasha barked, all the guys except Kouga ran away. Kagome gasped and looked at Inuyasha.

"Shut up, dog boy!"

"Make me!"

"Fine. I will! Where's Kikyou?" Kouga finished with a smug smile.

That certainly did make Inu shut up. "Oh…god…….I started hanging out with Kagome, for Kikyou and now I kissed Kagome? What have I done? Did she see it?" Inuyasha thought.

This silenced Kagome too. She remembered they hung out to pay a debt…..and that Inuyasha's heart belonged to Kikyou. Kagome took a few steps backwards then ran away.

"Kagome! Get back here!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran to catch up. Inuyasha would've caught up with her but she ran into the girl's bathroom. No way was he going in there!

Kagome ran into one of the stalls but didn't lock the door. She didn't know that Kikyou was in there re-applying her make up. Kikyou threw the NYC black eyeliner down on the side of the sink and threw the stall door open.

"Kikyou…" Kagome gasped. She looked into her eyes. They held sadness, hurt, and betrayal. Kikyou punched Kagome in the gut and Kagome screamed with pain and fell to the floor.

"I told you never to talk to me again didn't I, you bitch?!" Kikyou said then looked at Kagome again and kicked her in the back.

"Kikyou please! I…."

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP!" **Kikyou screamed. She grabbed Kagome from the roots of her hair and chocked her until she felt numb and couldn't talk nor move……but could still feel.

"You stole my man, and for that I should torture you……" Kikyou said dangerously.

She pulled her shirt up and with one tug, ripped off her belly button ring. Kagome couldn't scream yet she was screaming on the inside. Blood oozed out of her belly button ring.

"And to make it worse, you stole my reputation. And for that I should kill you……but I'm not gonna do it and get caught! I'll win Inuyasha back and my reputation and you…will be that little geek again who commit suicide in the bathroom because no one gave a damn about her." Kagome started sobbing at this.

Kikyou took out a knife and made a slash across her belly. Kagome would need stitches right away or she would've bled to death. She then kicked Kagome in the head with her huge heel. She id it so hard that Kagome already had a concussion.

"_Someone help me……please!!!" _

OMG!!!! Kikyou is trying to kill Kagome! If only Inuyasha went into the girl's bathroom! Will someone help Kagome in time? Read the next chappie!!!!


	9. Chapter 8

That One Girl 8

Hey guyz! Keep on reviewing! Remember u sooo gotta vote! I dun know what type of ending to do!!! U GUYZ ROCK!!

Chappie review!!

"And to make it worse, you stole my reputation. And for that I should kill you……but I'm not gonna do it and get caught! I'll win Inuyasha back and my reputation and you…will be that little geek again who commit suicide in the bathroom because no one gave a damn about her." Kagome started sobbing at this.

Kikyou took out a knife and made a slash across her belly. Kagome would need stitches right away or she would've bled to death. She then kicked Kagome in the head with her huge heel. She did it so hard that Kagome already had a concussion.

"_Someone help me……please!!!" _

I hate Kikyou at this point…. Dun worry she is so not gonna get away with this!!!

"_Hold on to me, love. _

_You know I can't stay long. _

_All I wanted to say was I love you_

_And I'm not afraid oh_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside my self _

_Are all my thoughts of you _

_Sweet love, shine light._

_In tears of mine."_

_Evanescence, Holding My Last Breath _

"Oh Miroku, you little flirt!" Sango giggled as the couple walked down the hall.

"One sec, I gotta go to the bathroom really quick! Kay?" She told her beau.

"Sure hon. I'll wait here!" Miroku told her as she entered.

"Hey Miroku, have you seen Kagome? She ran off. I need to tell her something…important." Inuyasha walked next to his friend since god knows when and high-fived him.

"What is it you want to tell her?" Miroku asked, his gaze widening.

"That I uh…I uh"

"Yeah?"

"Uhhhhhh…"

"**AAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRK!!!!!" **A scream filled the from the girls' bathroom.

"Sango!" The two guys said at the same time and made a full speed run into the bathroom, followed by many other students.

Sango was sitting on the ground sobbing, here friends crying and rubbing her back.

Miroku and Inuyasha push ahead of the crowd. Miroku went straight to Sango to sooth her and Inuyasha ran to see what made Sango sob. There laid Kagome, bloody, ad gasping for air due to her damaged wind pipe.

"Kagome!!!!! No! Please don't go! I LOVE YOU!!!!" Inuyasha began to sob and grabbed the girl in his arms. People stood in shock. Inuyasha NEVER cried. He nuzzled in her hair and smelled it. It smelled of cherries, but it also smelled of…..**Kikyou.** Enraged he laid the girl down and walked into the hall. He found her at her locker. She smiled at him.

"What is it?" Kikyou asked, her eyes looking full of innocence, and sweetness.

"Shut the fuck up wench! I know what you did! And I'll tell everyone! Go to hell!!"

She smiled sinisterly and said, "You first." She then skipped away.

"**I HATE YOU!!!" **He screamed at her. She turned around and said "The feeling is mutual. I know what you loved the most, even more than me, and threw it away. Just like you did to me at the mall."

He slid down the wall and sobbed.

THAT LITTLE ARRAGONT SELF CENTERED BIATCH!!! Will Kagome make it? Find out!!


	10. Chapter 9

That One Girl 9

Ooh that son of a bitch Kikyou!! Remember review! They stories will come out faster, I promise!

Yuh-oh. Recap, anyone?

"Kagome!!!!! No! Please don't go! I LOVE YOU!!!!" Inuyasha began to sob and grabbed the girl in his arms. People stood in shock. Inuyasha NEVER cried. He nuzzled in her hair and smelled it. It smelled of cherries, but it also smelled of…..**Kikyou.** Enraged he laid the girl down and walked into the hall. He found her at her locker. She smiled at him.

"What is it?" Kikyou asked, her eyes looking full of innocence, and sweetness.

"Shut the fuck up wench! I know what you did! And I'll tell everyone! Go to hell!!"

She smiled sinisterly and said, "You first." She then skipped away.

"**I HATE YOU!!!" **He screamed at her. She turned around and said "The feeling is mutual. I know what you loved the most, even more than me, and threw it away. Just like you did to me at the mall."

He slid down the wall and sobbed.

THAT LITTLE ARRAGONT SELF CENTERED BIATCH!!! Will Kagome make it? Find out!!

"_And I will wait until the end,_

_When the pangolin will swing to the_

_Darker side of our hearts bleeding!_

_I will save this empty space next to me_

_Like it's a grave, where I lay a place for us to sleep_

_Eternally together!_

_I have been, searching for, traces of what we were!_

_The ghost of you, is all I that have, is all that I have_

_Left of you to hold! Awakening tonight to find that there's_

_No one here but me and nothing left of what were at all!"_

_Good Charlotte, the Ghost of You _

Kagome was instantly put in a coma. Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, Mr. Higurashi, and Inuyasha were there day in, and day out. She didn't wake up.

"Can she hear me?" Inuyasha asked a nurse.

"Yes. But she wouldn't be able to speak to you." A nurse replied.

"Kagome…I love you." He looked at her…she still didn't move.

Her heart beat was growing lower and lower. It was 15 days after being into a coma that she couldn't breathe. The doctors hooked up a machine to breathe for her. Finally, after not waking up for a month, the doctors had to take action.

Inuyasha was sitting on the chair net to her, holding her hand, preying for those beautiful chocolate eyes to open. The doctor opened the door.

"Son? It's been a month. We were looking at Kagome's will and…..let me put it this way. She's not waking up. Kagome would've preferred it if uh, her organs were donated to…"

"SHE"S HERE! I'm not gonna let you donate her organs! She's breathing!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

It took 23 security guards to pull him off Kagome. He watched and sobbed as her bed was pushed down the hall into the elevator.

The doctors brought Kagome down to the visiting center in one of the rooms. Inuyasha is the last to go in and say good bye. Sango, Miroku, some of the teachers, the principal, and her family. He walks in, Kagome lays still and small on a bed. A machine breathes for her and a tube goes down her throat. It is up to him to turn it off. He takes her hand, still soft and warm.

"I can't do this." He whispers. Miroku walks in.

"Dude, she's not here. The machine is the only thing keeping her alive. What makes Kagome, Kagome is already gone.

"He's right. This is nothing but a shell. She's not in it anymore. Her organs are not under this skin, she shows no absence in her muscles." Inuyasha thinks. He then bear hugs Miroku he tries to soothe him. Finally, once he feels brave enough, he puts his hand on her heart.

"_Ba-bump, Ba-bump."_

Miroku, trembling flips off the respirator. The monitor goes flat line. Inuyasha never forgot that sound.

"_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemp."_


	11. Chapter 10

That One Girl 10

Hey guyz! I love the fact that you guyz r reviewing. Thanks 2 Suzuka13 seems to be the only one voting!!! Kay so lots of pplz keep saying how this is romance humor and I had really set out to make it that way, but it unfolded so much better with Kagome dying! (You have 2 admit it was a lil funny at first -) I'll make it as happy as I can! I'm prolly gonna do the next story happy cuz I disappointed lots of u guyz!! By the way, sorry I'm not bringing kagome back. Her organs are already removed!!! Sorrrrryyyy!!!

Awww lets do the recap

The doctors brought Kagome down to the visiting center in one of the rooms. Inuyasha is the last to go in and say good bye. Sango, Miroku, some of the teachers, the principal, and her family. He walks in, Kagome lays still and small on a bed. A machine breathes for her and a tube goes down her throat. It is up to him to turn it off. He takes her hand, still soft and warm.

"I can't do this." He whispers. Miroku walks in.

"Dude, she's not here. The machine is the only thing keeping her alive. What makes Kagome, Kagome is already gone.

"He's right. This is nothing but a shell. She's not in it anymore. Her organs are not under this skin, she shows no absence in her muscles." Inuyasha thinks. He then bear hugs Miroku he tries to soothe him. Finally, once he feels brave enough, he puts his hand on her heart.

"_Bad-bump, Ba-bump."_

Miroku, trembling flips off the respirator. The monitor goes flat line. Inuyasha never forgot that sound.

"_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemp."_

Here's the story!!

"_I wanted you to know,_

_That I loved the way you laugh._

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain, away. _

_I keep your photograph, and I know it_

_Serves me well. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

_Cause I'm broken. When I'm lonesome, and I don't feel _

_Right, when you're gone away. You've gone away; you don't feel me here, anymore._

_The worst is over now, and we can breathe again, I wanna hold you high and steal_

_My pain, away. There's so much left to learn, I know I'm left to find. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain. Cause I'm broken when I'm open, and I don't feel right, I am strong enough. Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right, when you're gone away…" Broken, Seether_

Epilogue. Inuyasha's point of view.

At first, life wasn't easy. 9 months I couldn't start school, and sobbed everyday. Then one day, my parents brought me to see a Stephen Lynch. For the first time in months, **I had laughed.** Then I imagined her sitting next to me smiling. I knew she knew I loved her. And I know she would've wanted to live my life. So that's exactly what I did.

I got a tutor, and got a master's degree in college. I am now a college professor and I have a great wage too. Kagome is still here, inside me, I feel her everyday. Sometimes late at night I would go outside and a warm breeze blew. She is here, she's looking at me now.

Kikyou was sent to jail and became terrified because she said she saw Kagome's ghost.

Though she said Kagome wasn't angry. She looked forgiving and almost sorry. Though no one believed her and was sent to an insane asylum.

I don't have a real picture of her, but she's in my mind. I see her chocolate eyes, and that beautiful smile. So, I guess we could just say she was that awkward geek who found a better place. That beauty had met her fate in a terrible way. That girl I loved…

**That one girl. That one special girl. That one girl who had managed to take my heart…..and still has it today.**

Thanks for reviewing! I think its good for my first fic, don't you think? Lookout for my happy one, I promise it'll be happy! Its called…..**"Kagome, Your Hottest Matchmaker"**


End file.
